Ayasha-the-Pony
Ayasha Shenandoah , the Shaman Pony, is a 21 years old Mare, currently living in an old Tree hidden in the Woodsnear Canterlot, not too far from the Everfree Forest. She was born in Appleloosa and is half Earth Pony (Mother) and half Appaloosa (Father). Ayasha has no Siblings, which made her very lonely during her childhood since she got bullied for her "unnatural" Patches and Spots on her Coat and didnt make many friends. Ayasha moved from Appaloosa to Canterlot Woods with an age of 21 after a spiritual Vision gave her a clear sign to move on to a new adventure. About Ayasha Shenandoah Childhood Ayashas original Name was Spottie Star in her Fillyhood. Her Parents named her Spottie Star for the "Stars" in her Purple Eyes and the Spots on her Coat. As a Child, Spottie Star seemed to be very curious about everything involving Magic. She was a high sensitive Pony and was unusual wise and mature Fillies in her age. This made her an Outsider in School, since nobody really understood her Ways and she got bullied a lot for her "unnatural" Patches on her Coat. Being threatend like a Loser, Star became very shy and unsure in school, but promised herself to always stay the way she is, since she didnt saw a reason to deny herself. Things changed for the little Filly when Spottie Star ran away from School and met a Buffalo herd while walking through a Canyon. After they brought her back home, the little Filly dedicated the rest of her free time to find out everything about the Buffalos and about her own Appaloosan Ancestry. She became much more interested in Legends, like Stories about Buffalo Shamanism and its own kind of Magic. Stars desire to spend her Life with the Buffalos grew with each Day more, when one day a shining Star caught her attention and made her leave her Home. The Star brought her to the Camp of the Buffalos. This was the very moment when the little Filly realized she had to follow her Heart and to leave everything behind. Looking at the Stars she suddenly felt Joy. She felt protected by them, a Power that always will stand on her Side. However, after she followed the Stars Destination and arrived at the Buffalos Camp, Ayasha earned her Cutie Mark and the Buffalos saw her Arrival as a Sign of the Universe, since she heard the Calls of the Stars and wanted to be a part of the Herd. To celebrate her new Life at the Buffalos Place, Star got her own culutural Initiation in which she owned her new Name "Ayasha", which means "Little One" since she now was the smallest member of the Family. She never used her old Name ever again. Cutie Mark Ayashas Cutie Mark symbolizes her Spirituality and her deep connection to the Universe. She will instinctly always make the right decisions, because she listens to her heart and trusts the Stars completely when she gets any signs, like Visions, Dreams or natural incidents. Ayasha is very good with Herbs and can mix a lot of different Potions, though she didnt understand yet, that she can heal some things on her own without using any Potions. The Pink/Purple Dusk has also its symbolism. Besides that this Colour is Ayashas Eye-colour, Purple is representing the highest most Spiritual Colour of all in every known Culture. It stands for Peace, spiritual Fullfilment and it's the Colour of the Crown Chakra (highest Chakra, read more about Chakras here) Relationships